


Remember to Wear Your Underwear (Or Don't)

by mtskws



Series: Hijikata Toshiro Gets One (1) Weekend Off in Summer [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws
Summary: “All that effort just to seduce me,” he says lowly, both hands stroking the curves of Toshiro’s thighs under his yukata, “Always such a tsundere, aren’t you?”Toshiro looks away in embarrassment, ears blooming a deep red. Gintoki grabs at both his ass cheeks, and Toshiro’s breath hitches.“Do you want me to fuck you?”In which Gintoki and Hijikata have really sweaty summer sex.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Hijikata Toshiro Gets One (1) Weekend Off in Summer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Remember to Wear Your Underwear (Or Don't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marucchi/gifts).



Gintoki sits at the foot of the Yorozuya couch, Toshiro comfortably straddled in his lap, head buried against his chest despite the scorching summer heat. He strokes a warm hand against Toshiro’s smooth thigh, the tips of his fingers tracing lightly over the bite marks he had left there the night before.

They have been cuddling in this position for what seems like ages to Gintoki, given the fact that his left leg has gone completely numb from Toshiro’s weight. His boyfriend breathes, slow and rhythmic, gentle puffs of air tickling his neck.

Careful not to wake him, Gintoki slowly lets his hand glide higher up Toshiro’s thigh, hiking his yukata up as he goes.

Higher.

Higher.

Higher.

His hand rests on Toshiro’s bare hip—

“—What do you think you’re doing, bastard?” Toshiro snaps in annoyance. Gintoki blinks, a little surprised that Toshiro wasn’t sound asleep.

“No underwear?” he smirks, running his fingers along the curve of Toshiro’s naked ass.

Toshiro yelps, pushing himself up against Gintoki’s chest to face him better.

“It’s hot! What do you want me to do?” he tries in defence, as if Gintoki can’t tell he’s completely flustered.

Gintoki just leans back and smiles, enjoying the Oscar-worthy performance in front of him.

“What? I’m serious! It gets so sweaty and uncomfortable down there and my comfiest pair of fundoshi is in the wash—why are you looking at me like that? Stop looking at me like that, I swear—”

“—Oh my god, _stop_ talking, please! You’re giving me a headache,” Gintoki laughs, dramatically burying his head in his hands.

Hijikata sheepishly shuts his mouth, realising that he had overcompensated and probably sounded like a desperate salesman. Gintoki grins, sleazy and confident enough to send chills down Toshiro’s spine.

“All that effort just to seduce me,” he says lowly, both hands stroking the curves of Toshiro’s thighs under his yukata, “Always such a tsundere, aren’t you?”

Toshiro looks away in embarrassment, ears blooming a deep red. Gintoki grabs at both his ass cheeks, and Toshiro’s breath hitches.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Hijikata blinks, rattled at how blunt the question is.

“I…”

Gintoki slowly undoes Toshiro’s obi, fingers brushing against his abs.

“Hmm? What’s that? I can’t hear you,” he drawls coyly, thumb prodding against Toshiro’s nipple, already sensitive and hard from a previous sucking session. Toshiro arches his back, hands gripping hard on Gintoki’s thighs to steady himself.

“Such an honest body,” Gintoki chuckles, languidly tossing the obi on the floor. He spreads Toshiro’s yukata apart to drink in the glorious sight of his fully naked body, glistening with sweat.

Gintoki traces a finger along Toshiro’s inner thigh. “Do you…”

He bends over to press light kisses around Toshiro’s semi-hard cock, “…want me…”

And finally flicks the tip of his tongue against the slit for good measure, “…to fuck you?”

At this point, Toshiro’s nails are digging painfully into Gintoki’s shoulder blades, his ankles locked around Gintoki’s waist desperately.

“Fuck, YES!” he screams, leaning forward to crash his lips angrily against Gintoki’s. It hurts a lot, their teeth clack against each other, and Gintoki is pretty sure he can taste blood, but he shuts his eyes anyway, kissing back just as hard.

Toshiro buries his hands in Gintoki’s sweaty hair, fingers scraping against his scalp. Gintoki has his hands wrapped around Toshiro’s waist, also damp to the touch. It’s a sticky, sweaty mess, but neither of them seems to mind, all too caught up in the heat of the moment.

Gintoki slips his tongue into Toshiro’s mouth, and the warmth spreads to both of their stomachs. Gintoki pushes even harder against Toshiro, frowning as he feels warm air from Toshiro’s nose brushing against his skin. It’s as though he’s enveloped in fire, flames licking, _burning_ every part of his skin that Toshiro touches.

In the midst of their aggressive kissing, Gintoki feels clumsy fingers tugging blindly at the knot holding his jinbei together. Gintoki breaks the kiss, hastily removes his top, and finds his way to Toshiro’s lips once more.

Toshiro’s hands wander across the curves of Gintoki’s muscles, travelling down to the hem of his pants. Gintoki immediately gets the hint, gently lifting Toshiro off his lap so he can get up.

They’re both standing now, looking right at each other, Gintoki in just his pants and Toshiro in an undone yukata. Gintoki gives his boyfriend a once-over, as he always does, and Toshiro averts his eyes bashfully. Under the orange radiance of the setting sun, Toshiro’s skin glows, illuminating the scars across his torso. Slashes from swordfights in his youth, bullet marks, and scratches from his lighter fights with Joi rebels. The pink hue brushed lightly across his cheeks making Gintoki’s heart throb.

“God… you’re gorgeous,” he whispers, pulling Toshiro in by the waist and burying his face in his neck. He presses open-mouthed kisses all over Toshiro’s collarbone, tasting the beads of sweat forming against his skin. His hands glide across Toshiro’s shoulders, and the yukata slips off into a heap at his ankles. Gintoki’s hands don’t stop, moving lower down Toshiro’s back, kneading on his ass cheeks like pliant heaps of dough.

“Ngh…” Toshiro barely manages to stifle a moan, nails digging into Gintoki’s arms for support. Gintoki slips a finger in the crack, tracing light lines over Toshiro’s hole. It earns him a whine, and Toshiro leans forward into Gintoki’s chest.

Gintoki cups his cheek and guides Toshiro’s head to face him better. He pants lightly, eyebrows knit into a little frown because he gets awkward when Gintoki looks at him too closely. The Demon Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi, wearing an expression so soft, so vulnerable, so precious—a sight reserved for the bedroom, and only for Gintoki’s eyes. Gintoki’s lips curl up into a small smile, and he presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Toshiro’s lips.

He gently places his hands on Toshiro’s shoulders and guides him to bend over the side of the couch. Toshiro obliges meekly, still dazed from the unexpected intimacy. Gintoki kneels, face right in front of Toshiro’s ass. He massages the flesh, supple and smooth, and peppers kisses all over his boyfriend’s cheeks. He spreads them apart, and swipes his tongue experimentally at Toshiro’s hole. The muscles contract as he moans, and Gintoki continues licking. His tongue moves quickly, flicking up and down and prodding at Toshiro’s entrance. Toshiro’s legs tremble, his body twitching involuntarily at Gintoki’s ministrations.

“Relax,” Gintoki assures softly, nuzzling the soft skin of his inner thigh. And then without warning, his tongue thrusts into Toshiro’s hole.

They’ve had sex all day yesterday, but somehow, Toshiro never gets used to this feeling. His reactions, always so sensitive and candid and loud, never fail to turn Gintoki on round after round.

Gintoki introduces a finger alongside his tongue, curling in on Toshiro’s walls, scraping so near his prostate but not near enough. Gintoki inserts one more, curling them just a hair’s breadth away from his prostate. Toshiro’s hips jerk, and he curses silently under his breath.

“What’s the matter?” Gintoki asks innocently, fingers thrusting in and out of Toshiro’s hole, scissoring slowly to get him warmed up for something bigger.

“Just hit it already,” Toshiro mutters between pants.

“Hit what?” Gintoki asks again, ever so curiously. Toshiro has to dig his toes into the ground to stop himself from strangling him. Then, Gintoki’s voice comes again, in the same, chlldlike tone, “oh, you mean this?”

His fingers curl up right into Toshiro’s prostate, and he screams. Gintoki doesn’t let up, fingers moving hard and fast, stroking Toshiro’s sweet spot repeatedly. Toshiro’s gasps get higher and higher, and right before he reaches his climax, Gintoki retracts his hand, leaving Toshiro’s legs shaking like a newborn lamb.

“Ohh… fuck,” Toshiro slurs, saliva dribbling down his chin. He’s barely managed to stop seeing stars and prop himself up on his elbows when something large and warm stretches his hole and fills him to the brim. The overwhelming sensation sends him crashing onto his face, arms too weak to hold himself up.

“Wait, Gintoki,” he says, and Gintoki pulls out of him. Toshiro shudders at the sudden emptiness, and shakily kneels on the floor. He could barely take Gintoki’s fingers standing up, there’s no way his legs wouldn’t give in with a massive dong rearranging his guts.

Gintoki kneels behind Toshiro, bending over to press a sweet kiss to his shoulder. “Ready?” he asks softly, and Toshiro, barely propping himself up on his elbows, manages a nod. Gintoki slowly fills him up again, feeling the warmth from inside Toshiro spread through his body.

He starts thrusting, slow and steady, hands on Toshiro’s strong back, running over his muscles, the ridges of his scars. Sweat rolls down the dip in his spine, and Gintoki bends over to lap it up, savouring the saltiness of Toshiro’s sweat.

His thrusts go harder and faster, and Toshiro struggles to stay in place. He rests his head on his forearm, the other hand clenched in a fist. Gintoki grabs onto the side of Toshiro’s slim waist with one hand and the curve of his ass with the other, pounding mercilessly into him, dick curving and hitting his prostate again and again and again until he hears nothing but static. Toshiro loses all strength in his arms, murmuring unintelligibly as his body convulses from overstimulation. Gintoki takes longer to climax, his thrusts growing erratic, before he cums deep into Toshiro, gripping onto his hips so hard that he’s sure they’d bruise tomorrow.

By the time they’re done, the two of them try to catch their breath, chests rising and falling in unison, two naked, sweaty bodies, still radiating heat from the sheer intensity of their love-making. Gintoki pulls out of Toshiro, wincing as his spent dick hits the air, which now feels ice-cold compared to the warmth of Toshiro’s body.

He collapses onto the couch beside Toshiro, and helps his lover up, body still trembling from his orgasm. They sit side by side, Toshiro leaning onto Gintoki limply.

“You alright?” Gintoki wipes away the drool on Toshiro’s chin, smiling fondly. Toshiro nods, and they share a sloppy kiss.

“Come on, let’s go showe—”

“—No, wait,” Toshiro cuts Gintoki off, sliding off the couch onto the floor with some effort.

He kneels between Gintoki’s legs, and grabs his softening cock in one hand. Gintoki just stares, eyes wide open, as Toshiro starts pumping.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gintoki gasps, as Toshiro takes him in the mouth, his tongue skilfully swirling around the head. Toshiro’s eyelids flutter as he glances up at Gintoki, bobbing his head slow and deep, taking in the whole length until Gintoki hits the back of Toshiro’s mouth. He pushes even further, a bulge growing in his throat. Gintoki groans as Toshiro swallows around his dick. He slowly retracts with a loud pop, precum and spit dripping onto the floor. Gintoki’s even harder than before now, he realises as Toshiro pumps hard along his full length.

He wraps his mouth around Gintoki again, head bobbing slowly, hollowing his cheeks in the way he knows Gintoki loves. As expected, Gintoki bucks his hips, hands buried deep in clumps of Toshiro’s damp hair.

Toshiro hungrily laps up the last droplets of saliva and precum off Gintoki’s cock, and gets up onto the couch to straddle him. He slings his arms loosely around Gintoki’s shoulders, and leans in for a kiss. Gintoki kisses back, soft and gentle so he doesn’t hurt Toshiro’s already swollen lips.

“Help me,” he breathes into Gintoki’s mouth, trying to use his legs to lift himself up, but barely having enough energy to do it alone. Gintoki quickly uses both hands to support Toshiro’s ass, so he can grab onto Gintoki’s cock, allowing himself to sink all the way down, slowly getting filled up again. He slowly settles at the base of Gintoki’s dick, and Gintoki pulls him in by the neck for a kiss.

It’s not every day that the infamous Hijikata Toshiro takes the lead during sex. It’s not even like him to admit that he _wants_ to have sex. Gintoki knows this, and how big of a deal it is that Toshiro is the one initiating round two right now, so he takes his time, sucking on Toshiro’s lower lip and entangling their tongues in a wet mess, making sure to let him know how much he appreciates this.

They break apart, Toshiro flushed, eyes half-lidded, and Gintoki brushes his damp hair out of the way, tracing along the curve of his face. “So pretty,” he says with a soft smile, more thinking out loud to himself than anything. Toshiro blushes, muttering something under his breath about Gintoki being an insufferable piece of shit when he’s honest.

He tries to alleviate his own awkwardness by rolling his hips, and thank _god_ it works. Gintoki throws his head back in surprise at the movement. Toshiro doesn’t give him time to recover—he rolls his hips even harder, over and over, lifting himself off the couch to ride Gintoki better.

Gintoki moans, holding on to Toshiro’s arm—something, _anything_ —to anchor himself before he loses his mind. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with the glorious sight of Toshiro staring straight at him through his long lashes, sweat dripping down his chin, breaths coming hot and shallow as he moves. Something about this strikes a chord in Gintoki, blood rushing to his abdomen. He finds his way to Toshiro’s ass again, gripping onto his ass with both hands, and starts thrusting upwards.

Toshiro loses it, pupils blown wide, leaning further towards Gintoki, holding onto his shoulder for support. Gintoki keeps his eyes on the pretty painting that is Toshiro’s flushed face, and quickens his pace, thrusting up harder and harder, just to hear Toshiro’s little whimpers get higher and louder.

“You like that?” he huffs, fucking up so deep into Toshiro that a bulge forms in his belly. “You like how good I’m fucking you?”

Toshiro yells in reply, drool dribbling down his chin onto Gintoki’s chest, along with streaks of warm cum as he orgasms. Spasms take over his body, his hole clenching hard around Gintoki’s cock erratically. The sudden pressure causes Gintoki to go over the edge, filling Toshiro up with his seed.

Toshiro collapses lifelessly onto Gintoki’s chest, too tired to hold himself up any longer. They’re both taking time to come down from the high, Toshiro still twitching and Gintoki’s ears ringing, black spots growing in his vision from how hard he came.

His hand trembles as he brings it up to stroke Toshiro’s wet hair. He presses a kiss to Toshiro’s forehead.

They cuddle in silence, their breathing falling into a slow rhythm, feeling the pounding of each other’s hearts through their ribs, and slowly watching their shadows grow longer as the sun sets behind them.

Tomorrow, Toshiro goes back to work, and they won’t have the chance to do this again for months to come.

But today, Gintoki holds him in his arms, trying to burn into his mind the weight of Toshiro’s head as it lays on his chest, the light sound of his breathing, and the look in his eyes when he tilts his head up to kiss him.

And he knows that it’ll be enough to last him until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Maru, based on her extremely saucy fanart! Everybody go wish her happy birthday on twitter at [@marrbl_](https://twitter.com/marrbl_)!
> 
> She has a separate R18 art account, [@maruxhj](https://twitter.com/maruxhj), where she posted the piece of [art](https://twitter.com/maruxhj/status/1296740446119645191) this fic was based on. It's a private account, so please request to follow and support her there as well!


End file.
